Huntik: next gen
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: The newest generation of seekers fights against a dangerous new threat!
1. Plight of the spectral fist

Den: many years ago, before the spectral fist started to cause trouble in this world. Dante vale, Lok Lambert, Zhalia moon, Sophie casterwill, and myself toppled the blood spiral for good. But three out of the five of us are long gone by now, and I've succeeded Metz as chairman of the huntik council. Big shoes to fill, am I right? However, things were about to get dangerous!

Keith: for too long, the spectral fist has been hiding in the shadows. But no more!

Grappler ghouls: fear the fist!

Keith: and now that the world is vulnerable, we will reignite the fires of chaos into this world!

Grappler ghouls: fear the fist!

Keith: stand with me, and we will tear down this pitiful peace to shreds!

Grappler ghouls: Hail terror king! Hail terror king! Hail terror king!

Daniela: vok, are you excited for this as I am?

Vok: all I know is that once we start having some fun, the picture becomes clearer.

Daniela: really?

Vok: Yes, today the treasures of the world. Tomorrow, all of the public fears the fist!

Daniela: true, and nobody's going to do anything about it!

Vok: right, let's do it! Take to the skies, primal-wing.

Daniela: I'm with you there!

Den: meanwhile, the rest of the council had already heard about the rally, but they didn't know what to do next.

Nasher: first they rise from the woodwork, and now their overzealous deeds begin to spread across the world!

Higgans: and yet, hope is nowhere near found.

Uffizi: if the public hears of this, they will never want to leave their homes. What can we do?

Guggenheim: don't worry comrades, I'm sure this threat can be neutralized with ease.

Den: easy for you to say, but vigilante has been thinking about the other titans we know. Baselaird, Kipperin, Sabriel, Caliban, Lindorm, gar-ghoul, king basillisk, metagolem, Ariel, Dendras, sorcerel, even feyone miss the seekers that carried them to many battles. Not to mention Raijin, freelancer, solwing, and Kilthane. Maybe it's time to rekindle the very team that saved the world before.

Nasher: aye, these are desperate times. Which do call for desperate measures.

Den: yeah, that was my plan from the start. First off, the daughter of the woman who opened my eyes to what a true Huntik seeker can do.

Martha: here comes the eccentric agent camo, the ultimate example of black ops.

Den: yet somehow she wouldn't get far without some assistance.

Martha: wait a minute, are these my titans?

Den: yep, and that means that you're the daughter of zhalia moon.

Martha: wow, that's awesome!

Den: one down, three to go. The others would be easy, would they?

Sophie: den, is it really you?

Den: yeah, I see you're a single mother of two. And, lady of the lake after all these years?

Sophie: all thanks to ice-beak, I got him from mount Everest.

Den: and your kids...

Sophie: at least Kathy is obedient, but Kelley takes after his father. I just don't understand why, Lok was always ready for an adventure.

Den: Yes, give these to your daughter, I'll look for Kelley.

Sophie: good luck with that, he's bound to get in trouble soon enough.

Den: trouble was the one thing I wanted to avoid, and kelley was making it a bit worse. Luckily, lindorm and pendragon gave him the realization that his father was a hero like no other!

Kelley: man, so all these guys are my titans? Cool!

Meanwhile:

Sophie: I hoped that this day would come, the time when I would mentor you and three other kids.

Kathy: aw mom, you mean it? Do I really get the titans that aided you?

Den: hoo whee, the other council members were in for a surprise once they saw Sophie, because teien had grown up with children as well. And finding Jackie was simple, he was skateboarding through town. I gave him his titans, and we toured the whole entire Huntik international HQ. But little did we know that we were about to have company.

BOOM

Vok: didn't expect us to come on over, here we are!

Daniela: tear down the building grappler ghouls, we can't afford any resistance!

Jackie: please, is this the best they can do? Undisciplined warriors can't get to me!

Vok: Oh, I'll show you undisciplined. EARTHRIFT!

Jackie: point taken. Guys, it's time to call upon our titans.

Kathy: but how can we?

Kelley: well, my dad trusted each one of his guys.

Martha: as did my mother, and I will not let this opportunity be wasted!

Kathy: we are the descendants of those who vanquished the blood spiral!

Kelley: and we won't let freaks like you destroy that which we hold dear!

Martha: so get ready Keith Danielson, cause we're about to wage war against your mooks!

Jackie: Come out and play, Caliban!

Kathy: Fight with us, Sabriel!

Kelley: Let's Go, Kipperin!

Martha: Show yourself! Gareon!

Den: just like the good ol days. Now, time to activate cindercloak!

Sophie: your time will come, mythras. But until then, ice-beak activate polar armor!

Keith: impressive, you really are the children of those three legendary seekers. But if you want a war, we'll be more than happy to give it to you! Reveal and reflect, mirror mistress!

Mirror mistress: about time you summoned me boss, I was getting antsy!

Keith: cover our escape!

Mirror mistress: will do boss!

Four minutes later:

Den: well, everything at base is back to normal. But i told you guys that there would be some serious training, and me and Sophie intend on just that!

Sophie: welcome to the seeker world, it's about to get dangerous from here on out!


	2. Standing on hollow ground

Martha: some say that you won't get along at an orphanage, others don't like the experience. Take den for example, his experience made him weary to go through with this. But he got better once he remembered what my mother did for him.

Den: hollow ground orphanage, the name says it all!

Sarah: leave us alone!

Samantha: we told you guys never to talk about our parents!

Harold: well, I guess the memory kind of faded away!

Carrie: Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!

Greg: oh great, look who it is!

Sally: didn't we tell you losers to leave our friends alone?

Harold: so, we kinda forgot.

Greg: why don't you remind us ladies?

Carrie: bring it on!

Den: well, those two remind me of when I was like them.

Martha: really, when was that?

Den: it was how I met your mother, silly.

Zach: impressive, your skills are unmatched indeed.

Martha: Uh oh! Trouble!

Den: yeah, as in the spectral fist!

Zach: Well, don't be expecting Mrs. Katrina, she's uh... not feeling herself. I might've put a skingrip on her, but she still is alive. Does that make you sad? Oh does it just ruin everything? Wake up and smell the stink. This life isn't for you, you lot deserve better than what they gave you! Let's just say I'm going to help you out. I am, how should I say, a _talent scout_ for a special school.

Blake: wait, you're going to lead us all outta this dump?

Zach: that's the plan.

Rachel: Just tell us what you want.

Martha: this can't be good!

Den: you head back to the others, I'll handle this.

Martha: right.

Zach: alright, let's see who's got potential here. You there, woman with that sunlit hair, what's your name?

Sarah: Sarah, sir!

Zach: So you're the one everybody's talkin' about? Ha, ha, ha, ha! You see why I'm doing this? These boys called you names, picked on you. They _hate_ you.

Sarah: really?

Zach: oh yes. Gather your anger, Sarah, your loneliness, your hate. Turn them against your enemies with deathblade.

Sarah: at once, master. Send them to the grave, deathblade!

Greg: uh Harold, what's that?

Harold: I don't know.

Zach: you scared? Good. Fear can be a great weapon, especially when you have steel-fang along for the ride!

Greg and Harold: grind their gears, steel-fang!

Zach(thinking): excellent, they do have potential.

Carrie: no!

Sally: leave our friends alone, YOU MONSTERS!

Den(thinking): a boltflare! Just what I did long ago.

Zach: hmm, it seems as if they may be hope for the lot of you after all.

Samantha: whoa Carrie, Sally, keep it together.

Sarah: yeah, this could be our ticket outta this dump!

Sally: I don't know about that, these guys sound like trouble.

Sarah: I've never felt like this. It's like I could destroy the world with my bare hands.

Samantha: yeah, we could actually be conquerors!

Carrie: but what are they?

Den: trouble with a capital T!

Sally: really?

Den: You know, I felt the same way when I first met zhalia.

Carrie: Get out of here.

Den: yeah, I was just like you when it happened.

Sarah: oh sure, someone who's suffered enough as it is!

Den: okay, cool your jets. But if it gets too rough, I'll have someone guide you outta here.

Zach: okay, let's see who's got the nerve to take on this little guy. This is a smoke spirit, they are just as tough as our enemies are!

Harold: not so much if they aren't hungry! Chew them down, steel-fang!

Samantha: don't consume raw meat, without slicing it first! Show him what I mean, deathblade!

Zach: good, good. Show them no mercy!

Carrie: okay, it's just an illusion, nothing to worry about.

Sally: they're not real. They're not real. They're not real.

Zach: WHAT? Is that hesitation I'm seeing within you both? Jeez, keep it together!

Samantha: what is wrong with you two?

Sarah: You were an embarrassment back there. Don't screw this up for me!

Samantha: or me too!

Zach: hmm, wonder what primal-wing is doing here?

Daniela: Zach, Keith wants to see the recruits.

Zach: tell him I always hold true to my end of the bargain, and never stray from the deal!

Carrie: uh sally, hate to ask you this. But... what is that?

Sally: I have no idea. But I think he wants us to follow him.

Carrie: well, I didn't expect to see you again!

Den: I figured kaioh the tracker would guide you outta this.

Meanwhile:

Zach: Keith, allow me to introduce the newest addition to our cause.

Keith: hmm, a ocean of potential. Perhaps the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree. Then again, all recruits must know their place among us! Now, i was told there'd be nine new recruits.

Sarah: sorry sir, me and Samantha will find them.

Den: well, you two made the right choice following kaioh here. But I guess...

Sarah: Carrie, Sally, found you at last!

Carrie: look, we're not going to to evil things just for the fun of it!

Samantha: Don't throw this away. It's about having a _future_, you two, getting out of that prison.

Sally: we can do many good deeds, if we stick together.

Sarah: stick together. No, you walked out on both of us!

Carrie: that's why we did it, we all have the right to...

Zach: that's enough, all of you! It seems as though lines have been drawn, and den fears: with the experience you've had this seems familiar? Love to stay and chat, but Kelley and Kathy are delivering two very important titans, and we're going to derail their efforts!

Den(thinking): if what he said is true, then those two will need our help.

Kelley: alright, wildclaw and thunder-claw are still in good hands.

Kathy: uh, I don't think they'll let us pass without a fight!

Martha: yeah, but they're kids!

Jackie: we can't fight kids!

Sarah: but we won't spare you!

Carrie: wait, stop!

Sally: uh Carrie, what's going on here?

Carrie: strike from the skies, thunder-claw!

Sally: go savage, wildclaw!

Martha: ugh, we can't fight them all!

Jackie: Martha, now wouldn't be the best time for this! But, your mother is zhalia moon right?

Martha: yeah, and you're the son of Dante vale?

Jackie: yeah, but my mother's the same as yours.

Martha: wait, my father's the same as yours. Which means that you and i...

Jackie: are twins. Well, if that's the case... Come out and play, Caliban!

Martha: Show yourself, Gareon!

Sarah: no, those titans were meant for us.

Samantha: they're not yours!

Zach: enough, we will meet again someday. DARKFOG!

Den: that we will Zach, but we'll be tougher too!

Martha: so, Carrie and Sally joined our team, I found out that Jackie and I were related to each other, and things started to change from here on out!


	3. Strength of the shadowbringers

Kathy: mother always told me to never talk to strangers, because you can't trust them. Today, I'd learn that lesson again, the hard way!

Erica: so, the ring of arc is on the loose once again, which entails that arc is once again active. Now, where are the Parisian catacombs?

Guard: I have no clue.

Erica: wrong answer! You're really testing our patience, and that means we'll have to play rough!

Carlos: that's the third security guard this week who hasn't given us a clue to the catacombs, Keith wants that legendary titan!

Erica: that's it!

Carlos: what's it?

Erica: arc is a casterwill titan, which means that we've been capturing the wrong people.

Carlos: well, Sophie and teien won't cough up the info we need. Which means that we have to capture Kathy casterwill!

Erica: indeed, maybe she will lead us to arc.

Brandon: well, first you have to earn the girl's trust.

Erica: yes, then she'll lead us to arc.

Brandon: where would you two be without my genius?

Kathy: okay, that's the pillow cases for Jackie, now onto our next stop.

Den: can we slow down Kathy, you're taking this a bit too seriously!

Kathy: nope, we have so much shopping to do.

Erica: mind if I help you there? You seem a bit overloaded with the bags.

Kathy: you must be new here, I'm Kathy casterwill.

Erica: erica Jones, number one in the very basis of fear and horror.

Kathy: wow, that's awesome!

Erica: mmm hmm. Well, when can I expect you over at my place?

Kathy: maybe tomorrow night.

Sophie: and just what are you doing tomorrow night?

Kathy: I met a woman named Erica while I was out shopping, and she invited me over to her place.

Sophie: really, I don't think you should go there. Besides, this girl may be more than who she claims!

Carlos: You did what?!

Erica: I just invited her over here. And since we're members of the spectral fist, we have to hide that fact completely.

Brandon: sure we can, and if she gets nervous...

Carlos: ...We're gonna make her run for it.

Daniela: keep your guard up vok, whatever erica's planning will not be derailed!

Vok: Hey, you've got the deceit, I'm just the servant.

Kathy: well, sorry for the inconvenience, but you two won't be doing anything. DOUBLESPELL, STOPGLUE!

Carlos: well, look who's here.

Brandon: she's expecting you at the hallway.

Erica: hey, there's the woman i wanted to see.

Kathy: I had the same feeling too. Nobody knows that I'm here, not even my mother.

Erica: that's kinda why I wanted you here. You and I both know about the ring of arc, and we both know that it's hidden in the Parisian catacombs.

Kathy: sure, they're right beneath Notre dame cathedral.

Erica: that's good, very good.

Kathy: uh, what's going on?

Erica: you see, you know where the catacombs are, and that's just what we needed to know.

Carlos: but we're no friends of the accursed Huntik foundation, nor allies of your despicable family!

Brandon: yes, we are the shadowbringers: servants of the spectral fist!

Erica: and I'm afraid that for you, the nightmare has just begun! Tear them apart, doom-fang!

Carlos: rip them to pieces, doomclaw!

Kathy: alright, this should be easy. I mean think about it, I don't need my titans to clean up this mess!

(She soon notices that she's face to face with...)

Carlos: shadow slaves, lovely aren't they? They were ordinary people doing ordinary things, that is until we corrupted their well being!

Kathy: I can take em!

Brandon: there's just one more thing for you, and we can agree that this won't be good for you. Raise the departed, skull-ranno: the death bringer!

Kathy: what are those things?

Brandon: death creatures, these freaks of nature answer only to my titan.

Erica: and unbelievably, your doom is sealed!

(Kathy tries to prove her bravery by roaring. She produces a nice medium yowl.}

Erica: Oo-hoo... that was _it?_ Hah. Do it again... come on.

Carlos: yeah, do it again.

Brandon: show us the real bravery, of a true seeker.

(Kathy opens her mouth to roar again, but we hear a full- grown lion roar.}

Shadowbringers: Huh?!

Brandon: is that the roar of the very legendary titan of valor.

Erica: yes.

Carlos:Can we run now?

Erica: [Sobs_ in terror.]_ Yes.

(They try to run, but mythras blocks every single exit and defeats the shadow slaves, doomclaw, doom-fang, and skull-ranno: the death bringer all in one fell swoop. Soon, they find out that Sophie sent mythras.)

Erica: Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle.

Carlos: Ow. Ow. Ow. Call off your titan, miss casterwill.

Sophie: Silence!

Carlos: Oh, we're gonna shut up right now.

Erica: Calm down. We're really sorry.

Sophie: If you _ever_ come near my little girl again, then you'll really be sorry.

Erica: Oh this is... this is _your_ little girl?!

Carlos: Oh, your little girl?

Erica: Did you know that?

Carlos: No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?

Erica: _No!_ Of course not.

Brandon: well, be lucky this isn't our real base of operations. And, be lucky that we won't be searching for arc just yet!

Kathy: Mother, I... I can explain.

Sophie: You disobeyed me! You deliberately disobeyed me.

Kathy: I didn't know that they were in cahoots with the spectral fist.

Sophie: then why did you go there?

Kathy: that was just the beginning of what would be the ultimate fallout, and I would set off the next one in due time.


	4. Shores of sapphire

Martha: today was the ultimate in luxury insanity, with the one woman who i never wanted to see.

Carrie: okay, target's in front of me. Gotta concentrate, one chance allowed. BOLTFLARE!

Martha: amazing carrie, you did it again!

Sapphire: hello there, where's my two little siblings at?

Jackie: sapphire, did you have a great vacation?

Sapphire: yep, that is until Nasher called me over to you guys. Seems like the spectral fist's still trying to prove they're not going to back down easy, he figured I'd help you guys out.

Martha: Ooh! You think you're hot stuff just because Mother likes you best.

Sapphire: please muggy, don't be too frazzled.

Martha: first of all, it's Martha not muggy!

Sapphire: whatever, we'll start off with a little native American idol hunt. And, I know just the place where it is!

Den: oh, really?

Sapphire: yep.

Kathy: why are we taking a boat?

Sapphire: I'm saving my titans until we need them, so this was the ultimate choice.

Martha: we didn't agree on this!

Sapphire: yeah parka, that's why I did it anyway.

Martha: again, it's Martha not parka!

Sally: uh, guys...

Kathy: well, look at that. Seems this treasure hunt will be simple after all, there's nothing between us and that relic.

Kelley: except a giant, rocky, hazardous mountain!

Sapphire: well, we're not going to take that treasure sitting here. Onward.

Martha: hold it, I've got a better idea. Put them in their place, king basillisk!

Sapphire: and just what are you doing?

Martha: it's an alternative, something way more productive than climbing.

Sapphire: oh come on Nava, you expect me to ride on that thing?

Martha: I told you once! I told you twice! It's MARTHA not Nava!

Sapphire: whatever!

Kelley: HEY! We made it to the top of this despite your bickering, but we will never get to the treasure if you continue to argue!

Sally: and I suppose that they are a means of blocking our path further?

Den: they're undine, and there's three of them. Sapphire, you, Jackie, and Martha need to work together to beat them!

Jackie: I can do that!

Martha: not interested.

Den: whether you like her or not, these titans are a test of your bond with your siblings.

Sapphire: he's right, I haven't been that nice to you! I've always been the favorite of our mother, and you were always jealous of it! If there's anything I can do to make up for my bad behavior, then this is the time to do it. Blow them away, seaspray! Shred them, ammit heart-eater!

Jackie: Take flight, solwing! Clear the way, metagolem!

Martha: you know what, I was waiting for a formal apology. But then again, what's my name?

Sapphire: Martha.

Martha: Good answer. Now, king basillisk! And for my next trick, I think it's time to sink some undine! Fight for your lady, Kilthane!

Den: you see, we can trust her and her titans to help us.

Martha: yeah, we're gonna need all the help we can get.

Jackie: you said it.

Martha: and I meant it too, the spectral fist wasn't looking for arc quite yet. But, that doesn't mean we need to be prepared. And how's the status of my own sibling bond, you ask? Well, me and sapphire have never been closer.


	5. Facing the fear rippers

Kathy: we just got a new teammate yesterday, but the memory of my encounter with those scheming shadowbringers hasn't left. I definitely had to prove that I wasn't a little girl anymore. But I'll show her, I'll show mother that Kathy casterwill isn't the scaredy cat she was before!

Matthew: Adam, she's here. Sapphire moon has joined their little posse, and the boss is already fuming.

Adam: then either we take arc now or risk losing her to our enemy! Then again, we don't have a map of the catacombs.

Matthew: recommended course of action, partner?

Adam: I'll go with a trio of our fellow rippers, meet up with the rest at the pantheon.

Matthew: we're going after earthshaker?

Adam: yes, then I'll have two stone titans at my command!

Kathy: not if Kathy casterwill has anything to say about it, you rascals.

Jackie: Sophie, have you seen your daughter anywhere? We were supposed to be training today, and I haven't seen her.

Den: she couldn't have gone out shopping.

Sophie: oh, where could she be?

Meanwhile:

Matthew: WHOA! Brandon Thompson, what are you doing here?

Brandon: I know we have our separate squads, but the girl who couldn't last long against us is on your trail.

Matthew: she's in for a surprise then, she doesn't know how relentless we can be!

Adam: alright keep it up, the room containing earthshaker isn't far away!

Kathy(thinking): that's it, lead me to the prize you're after! It won't be yours, by the way. And then, I'll prove that I'm not a scaredy cat!

Den: uh Sophie, you may want to read this.

Sophie: "A group of hunters calling themselves the fear rippers are searching for a titan named earthshaker in Greece, I'm following their leader to the place where the amulet's contained." Oh no, she's on her own if they spot her!

Adam: well, well, well. After all this time, I found it on a day like no other! But why did I get there, when I was trailed!

Kathy(thinking): uh oh, now I'm in trouble!

Adam: well, you think you can prevent me from claiming this titan for myself. You're all alone, without any friends.

Kathy: against you four, I can take you!

Adam: it's not just the four of us, little girl!

Matthew: BLADEWAVE! Now your fear's on the menu, little girl!

Kathy: fear isn't food.

Adam: oh, but to us it's a delicacy! Rippers, let me ask you something. We are all humans, and we have choices. The way I see it, why eat one meal... when you can be feasting the rest of your lives? Are you hungry?

Ripper ghouls: YEAH!

Adam: then, let's get it on! Send them under, claygolem!

Matthew: bring them down, mud-ranno!

Adam: keep her busy claygolem, I'm going to get you a friend.

Sophie(thinking): oh please let her be okay, don't let her die!

Adam: yes, there we go. You're mine, and she is defeated.

Sophie: oh no!

Adam: You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat the fear rippers, when you couldn't get here! Well, here's your precious daughter, and don't worry she's not dead.

Kathy: I'm sorry, Mother... I tried...

Matthew: lead us back home, mud-ranno.

Kathy: Mother?

Sophie: You disobeyed me. Just like last time, you tried to be brave!

Kathy: I, uh... I guess I owe everyone an apology. All right, so I made a _teensy_ mistake. Like we all haven't gone off on our own before. Ha ha ha... come on. Let me have a show of hands. Okay. ...Maybe it's a little too soon, but I'm sure we're all gonna laugh about this someday. Trust me.

Sophie:I _did_ trust you.

Kathy: I'm not your little girl anymore, why can't you see that?

Sophie: You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. Don't you see that I'm trying to protect you?

Kathy: I hate you!

Den: ouch!

Kathy: well, I guess I'll never prove I'm not a scaredy cat when she wants to keep me cooped up. But I'm giving this message to Erica of the shadowbringers, and to Adam of the fear rippers. They can test me all they want, hurt me all they like. But I will never break, I will never die! And to everyone here, no matter if they're friend or foes, I make this solemn vow. You never needed me from the start, so now consider me a rogue. And let me assure Keith Danielson and the Huntik council of one thing: anybody that stands or has stood in my path, they're going to pay! They. Will. Pay.


	6. A tale of two rogues

Spice trader: I've seen many things in this middle eastern heat, and I know the vibes of each and every sound. But of all the things I always see, there was something that wasn't meant to be, and that's how I met two different rogues.

Kathy: ugh, why does she want to keep me cooped up in the base, I've got more potential than she realizes! Then again, I've never quite showed it in days.

Grrrrrrrrr!

Kathy: uh oh, a crocodile!

Lion warrior: HEY, I thought I told you to stay away from any mortal meat! Sorry about that croc, he never learns his lesson!

Kathy: it's okay, besides we're both rogues in the seeker business.

Lion warrior: yeah, you're right. I've been living in this desert for many days, and I think I know just the place where we can stay.

Kathy: lead the way.

Spice trader: that's with everyone who knows how much the world works, and we can't control fate when it changes our lives in time.

Lion warrior: well, here we are! This is the same place I've always come to when things get rough, and when the world brings trouble.

Kathy: ooh, this is amazing.

A robber: HEY, you best explain why you can't cough up the loot!

Spice trader: well, you see...

Another robber: YOU MAGGOT, stop with the excuses! You don't have the map of the catacombs, admit it!

Lion warrior: HEY, if I were you I'd dare to ask nicely for that thing!

A robber: I'd say that you're trying to get it yourself!

Lion warrior: I warned you. Strike them, hitokiri!

Kathy(thinking): WHOA, that guy has a titan?

Lion warrior: and that's how you clean up the town. Any questions?

Kathy: wow, you're amazing! I don't need to call forth my titans, because I can do fine without them.

Lion warrior: more like can't do fine without them.

Kathy: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Lion warrior: don't get me wrong when I say this, little lady. But hey, if you have a mouth like that. Then I think, you're joking. You wouldn't last three days on your own. Besides, this map can lead us to arc.

Kathy: lead the way.

Spice trader: well, this pair is on the same trail as the shadowbringers and the rest of Kathy's friends. And destiny may write the chances of taming arc, and of a brotherly reunion.


	7. The arc of fate

Den: today was something I'll never forget, because not only did kathy tame the uncontrollable arc and gain back the respect of her mother, but I was reunited with a certain someone I've never seen in a long time.

Martha: alright, while Jackie and Kelley fend off the shadow slaves, I'm going after Erica. Besides, Kilthane can take on doom-fang with a even matchup!

Erica: if that girl thinks that titan of hers can match blows with my ace in the hole, then she'll have a fight to remember.

Carlos: I'll take on den.

Brandon: then I'm taking the ring of arc. Even though we both have tactics in place, our master will claim that legendary titan!

Lion warrior: well, looks like that mad scientist of theirs is going for the ring. I'll stay behind, let me know if you have her.

Kathy: okay. Here goes nothing, and everything's riding on this!

Brandon: think you can take arc before I can, you're already mistaken.

Kathy: where am I?

Brandon: well, this isn't like her to do this. Me and you, in the same dreamworld? I'm guessing this means that your fate won't be changing, not so long as we and the fear rippers are around!

Kathy: NO, this can't be it! I'm always a lady, and that's never changed!

Brandon: oh really? Well then, allow me to remind you of the last time your fear caught up with you Kathy casterwill! Raise the departed, skull-ranno: the death bringer!

Carlos: well, well, well. Den fears, this must be my lucky day! You've been taking credit for being the best seeker for way too long, and to tell you the truth, I'm sick of it! Brandon's going after the ring of arc, but if you want to stop him then you're wrong!

Den: funny, I was going to say the same thing about you! Even the odds, Vigilante!

Carlos: if you think I can't back up my words with actions, then I am not impressed! Rip them to pieces, doomclaw!

Brandon: Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way you were cornered the last time this titan was around! A pity really, if the death creatures don't destroy your life this titan certainly will.

Kathy(thinking): oh sabriel, poor sorcerel. [crying] I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way. I thought that i didn't need you, figured i could win without you. But I guess mother kept me cooped up in the base for a reason, and I obviously figured it out. I've been a terrible seeker, blind to the real perks. So caught up in the past that I... I couldn't find the strength, the resolve to carry on! You are my greatest adventure. And I almost missed it. But now it's time to repent for all the trouble I've made for myself, time to finish this mission strong! Fight with me, Sabriel! Join me, sorcerel!

Brandon: How is this possible?! You were a scaredy cat before, what's going on here?

Kathy: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', YOU MAD SCIENTIST OF A SEEKER! You thought fear could control me, but you were dead wrong from the start!

Brandon: impossible, how could this happen?

Kathy: uh, it's possible alright. DEAL WITH IT!

Brandon: NOOOO!

Carlos: no way.

Erica: she did it?

Sophie: you... You actually bonded with Arc?

Kathy: more like tamed and bonded with Arc.

Erica: grrr, doom-fang couldn't keep up with Kilthane.

Brandon: and skull-ranno got double-teamed.

Carlos: honestly doomclaw, do we have to salvage the situation ourselves?

Lion warrior: NO, LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!

Den: huh? Harrison? Is it really you?

Harrison: yeah, and I'm truly where I need to be. With you, and with your friends.

Sapphire: welcome to the team, but how were you that armored lion?

Harrison: well, aside from antedeluvian and hitokiri. It was saber-fang that gave me this power, the power of savage armor.

Den: so, me and my brother and Sophie now have three titans with three armor granting abilities. And you know what, Sophie and Kathy couldn't be more closer than they already are.


	8. The caverns of confusion

Harrison: when spelunking for an extremely rare titan, be sure that your partner is focused. That's the lesson sapphire moon taught me, the hard way.

Den: you know, having you around makes teaching this new team of seekers a lot easier.

Harrison: my thoughts exactly bro.

Sapphire: I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.

Harrison: what do you want?

Sapphire: well, word on the street is that there's talk of a titan that's beyond words hidden somewhere in a cave.

Harrison: and?

Sapphire: and I was hoping that you would come with me harrison.

Den: yeah, there have been reports of spectral fist warriors skulking around in that area. Take Carrie and Sally with you guys, they might make things less complicated.

Sapphire: right.

Harrison: I didn't think we'd hear about them again.

Den: I know, but be on your guard if they are up to no good!

Harrison: but whilst it was true that the spectral fist was inside the cave containing the new titan, there was more to this than we thought.

Sarah: I know my path hasn't been easy. Whatever this titan has in store for me... I'm ready!

Zach: alright then young grasshopper, show me what you've got!

Sarah: you asked for it!

Keith: well, the trap has been laid. You three know what must be done!

Alice: lead them around.

Stacy: bring them here.

Liz: and then crush them!

Keith: well then, get to your positions!

Carrie: so, we're going to enter the cave and claim the titan. Good idea, but you forgot one thing. These are the caves of confusion, the ultimate puzzle of the world!

Sarah: and they will soon become your tomb!

Sally: oh no, they got us.

Sapphire: It's a trap!

Samantha: of course. For your last meal, you're gonna have cold stone for breakfast.

Harrison: Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. I see who you girls are. You remind me of the man i used to be, but you're tuning in to a new harrison. One who has a little something, for every one of you!

Den: Uh, brother? What are you doin'?

Harrison(singing): You've got to stand tall, Even when you're small You've got to sing loud, when they tell you not to talk You need to believe that you were born to be free You've got to let go of all your fear Cause' it's a Jungle Out Here Now you come from the city Where everything's pretty and the lights are all too bright And you live your life inside Oh, how do you survive? Take a look, and Take a chance, Take a moment and you will understand - It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here But there's no reason to be scared It's Just a Jungle Out Here

Sapphire(singing): Ohhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh... It' s a Jungle Out Here!

Harrison(singing): You've got to learn to run, before you walk You've got to act tough, even if you're not You need to believe that you're all you need You've got to let go of all your fear Cuz' it's a Jungle Out Here So you come from the city Where everything's pretty and the lights are all too bright And you live your life inside Oh, how do you survive? Take a look, and Take a chance, Take a moment and you will understand - It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here But there's no reason to be scared It's Just a Jungle Out Here

Sapphire(singing): Ohhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh... It's a Jungle Out Here!

Harrison(spoken): you know sapphire, as much as I like singing, I think these guys deserve a dance break.

Sapphire: quite right, pal. Shred them, ammit heart-eater!

Harrison(spoken): Make them tremble. Antedeluvian!

Zach: what on earth are they doing?

Keith: don't know. But I doubt they're toying with us.

Harrison(singing): Take a look, and Take a chance, Take a moment and you will understand - It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here But there's no reason to be scared It's Just a Jungle Out Here

Sapphire(singing): Take a look, and Take a chance, (Take a Chance) Take a moment and you will understand - It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here But there's no reason to be scared It's Just a Jungle Out Here

Both(singing): Ohhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhh It's a Jungle Out Here Ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh... It's a Jungle Out Here!

Den: ever since that day, I've been thinking about the possibility of my brother getting married.


	9. Monolith madness: part one

Kelley: legends speak of six monoliths that are guarded by six gigantic titans. Six bound by duty, right? Wrong! In order to safeguard their monoliths, these titans will destroy anything and anyone who dares come close to the monoliths! The first was in the Himalayas, the second resided in the great wall of China, mount Rushmore housed the third, the fourth was in Egypt, the fifth was in Japan, and number six was near the base of the spectral fist. Needless to say, this would test us all!

Martha: so, are the legends really true?

Jackie: yeah, and their guardians are major disasters!

Kathy: well, the sixth monolith is at Keith's place, it's his case then. That leaves numbers one through five for us, right?

Sapphire: yeah, but we'd best bring our A game into this! Who knows how tough these titans are?

Harrison: oh, I can tell you with certainty that whilst the freaks on numbers two, three, four, and five can be fought with, number one's a real tough cookie!

Kelley: and why's that?

Harrison(singing): Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate on what goes on outside when it gets late. Long about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, They get together for their nightly jamboree. There's things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size.

Martha: Some are fat.

Kathy: And some are thin.

Jackie: And some don't even wear their skin!

Harrison(singing): Oh, I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight to see what goes on Halloween night. Oh When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed is the unholy stormtacle, he's the worst.

The team: That's right, he's a fright on any given night.

Harrison(singing): When he goes a-joggin cross the land, holdin' a noggin', in his hand, demons take one look and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown.

The team: Beware, take care, he rides alone.

Harrison(singing): And, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned.

The team: They don't like him, and he's really burned.

Harrison(singing): He swears to the longest day he's dead,

Everybody: He'll show them that he can get a head

Kelley(spoken): a fine bunch of monolith fans you've turned into!

Kathy: well, that's because Lillian Barnes believes the story as well.

Sapphire: she's troop leader of the hornet scouts.

Den: well, whatever these titans are capable of, we trail and tame them. Sapphire and Jackie, you guys head to mount Rushmore, Kathy, you and your mother go to China. Martha and Kelley, you guys are climbing the Himalayas. Bro, you'll head to China. I'll head to Japan, that means we won't be saving the spectral fist from the wrath of number six!

The team: you got it!

(Mount Rushmore, monolith of cyber-eye.)

Sapphire: there he is bro, the third monolith titan. It's called cyber-eye, my kind of titan.

Jackie: but only one of us can claim both the titan, and the energies of this monolith!

Sapphire: then let's get started, and see who'll achieve this goal later. Blow them away, seaspray!

Jackie: you're just using him for a distraction, we need a titan that can even up the size disadvantage. Clear the way, Metagolem!

Sapphire: nice one bro, that should help us out. Hold on, what do we have here? Is this really the amulet of cyber-eye?

Jackie: he's purifying himself, that means he's bonded with you! Way to go sis, that means you claim the power of the monolith.

Sapphire: my raypulse is stronger now, think the others are doing well?

Jackie: with just four more monoliths to go, they'll need all the courage they can get.


	10. Monolith madness: part two

(Egypt, monolith of wildhorn.)

Jackie: good thing we decided to head to where the fourth monolith titan resides, and there it is.

Sapphire: this one is called wildhorn, he looks so cool!

Lillian: well, toured mount Rushmore, and you guys already made off with titan #3. How do you guys do this stuff, and what's so important about this one?

Harrison: well, well, well. You two got cyber-eye?

Sapphire: yep, and I've got both him and the energies of his monolith.

Harrison: I guess you know the plan, but don't pat yourselves on the back yet. Wildhorn won't give up his monolith energies easy, and finding his amulet is like finding a needle in a haystack!

Jackie: so, what can we do?

Harrison: easy, you'll fight off wildhorn until I find the amulet.

Sapphire: good thing I've got another titan that can help us out. And it's a good thing too, this friend of mine was waiting for a chance at the monolith titans. Engage, Brahe!

Jackie: you think that guy has a chance against wildhorn? Enlighten them. Elf king Oberon!

Sapphire: sheesh, last time I had the distraction and you had the giant.

Jackie: yep, but now it's vice versa.

Harrison: alright, now where's that amulet?

Lillian: I don't know, we hornet scouts keep secrets to ourselves!

Harrison: why?

Lillian: that's just what we do.

Harrison: great, how am I ever gonna find that amulet?

Lillian: that's the challenge, can you find the solution?

Harrison: I will! And if I were you I'd start worrying about my scouts, they've gotten lost in this desert.

Lillian: Oh no!

Jackie: Elf king Oberon needs some assistance, I need Brahe.

Sapphire: well, wildhorn is not an easy titan to beat. This could be our greatest test yet, and we're already facing it.

Harrison: we're not done yet, I've got his amulet.

Sapphire: That means your augerfrost is better than ever, two down and three to go.

(China, monolith of dreadrock)

Kathy: if you three are looking for dreadrock, we've already identified him. And his amulet is in the main sentry tower, the challenge may be to get to the tower whilst avoiding attacks!

Jackie: I see Sabriel and mythras are the giant and distraction. If I can get the amulet off the tower, then Kathy will have the power of his monolith. Elf king Oberon, cover me!

Kathy: don't give up Sabriel, we can still tame him!

Jackie: almost, almost. I did it, it's all yours Kathy.

Sapphire: you've got a much greater boltflare now my friend, but we still have two more to go.

Sophie: I wonder how the others are doing?

Harrison: if you ask me, our friends are taking care of business.

(The Himalayas, monolith of cyber-fist)

Martha: right on time guys, me and Kelley summoned Dendras and king basillisk to take on cyber-fist.

Sapphire: the amulet's at the peak, but no one has ever lived to get there! If we can climb there, maybe we can claim the power of the monolith.

Jackie: works for me! Alright, come on, come on! Got it, here you go Kelley!

Kelley: I've got a much quicker dragonfist now, but I guess den got stormtacle.

Sapphire: which means that we need to save him.

Harrison: I'll go on ahead, he's my brother after all.


	11. Monolith madness: part three

(Japan, monolith of Stormtacle)

Den: Oh, hey team(zap) I was wondering when you'd be here(zap) This one's amulet is at that temple(zap) Unfortunately, I've got cindercloak activated, and kaioh the tracker is the only titan I've got on the field(zap)

Harrison: Sounds like you need a big guy, badly.

Lillian: Why don't you say please?

Grier: Not on your life, miss. Charge, Breaker!

Sophie: Been a long time since I saw you.

Grier: Consider it my induction into your team, lady Sophie.

Sophie: indeed. Freeze them Legendary titan of ice, Ice-beak!

Grier: Rage, stonehorn!

Kelley: Let's go, Kipperin!

Harrison: Roar, Saber-fang!

Jackie: hmm. You have Conquistador?

Lillian: Yeah, but I won't hand it over to anyone!

Jackie: Fine. Hey Den, I think you'll need this.

Den: Good. Come forth, Conquistador! Face them! Dullahan!

Lillian(thinking): Ugh. Why do I always have the short end of the stick?

Frieda: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, young woman. We wouldn't want to miss out on heading down to see your parents after this humiliation now, would we?

Jessica: If you want my opinion, I'd say she's had enough humiliation, so she won't go home.

Frieda: Ooh, you may be right. We'll make her one of us, come on!

Sophie: Ice-beak, activate polar armor!

Grier: stonehorn, activate steel lance armor!

Harrison: Saber-fang, activate savage armor!

Kelley: Sapphire, get the amulet and bring it to Den.

Sapphire: You got it! Okay, in the temple. Now, where's the amulet? Ah, I've found it!

Den: finally, a tougher raypulse. Great job guys, we've got all five.

Jessica: Which means that we'll be taking on horza: the jade terror, and that means we need to strengthen our forces!

Frieda: Ah, here she comes. Follow my lead, and maybe we will prepare for horza.

Lillian: Huh? Who's there?

Frieda: Poor child.

Jessica: Poor, sweet child.

Frieda: She has a very serious problem

Jessica: If only there were something we could do.

Frieda: But there is something.

Lillian: Who - who are you?

Jessica: Don't be scared.

Frieda: Yes. We represent someone who can help you.

Jessica: Someone who could make all your dreams come true.

Lillian: Really?

Frieda: Oh, yes. We are the phantom sisters, I'm Frieda.

Jessica: And I'm Jessica.

Lillian: Phantom sisters?

Jessica: Part of the spectral fist.

Lillian: Spectral fist? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!

Frieda: Suit yourself.

Jessica: It was only a suggestion.

Lillian: hmmmm. Wait. I've changed my mind! I _do_ wanna be one of the spectral fist!

Adam: Ah, now there's an idea.

Matthew: Wait, what do you mean?

Adam: Harold and Erica have squads consisting of three members, so that means we need a third member, oh, and I know just where to find him, a-ha ha.

Matthew: You mean, out of all the evil seekers in history...

Adam: Yeah.

Matthew: We're going to see...

Adam: Yeah.

Matthew: Wilder? That's awesome!

Adam: Punch it in! Whaat?! Hahaha!


	12. A night with the doom knights

Harold: Alright, there they are.

Carter: about time, we've been capturing archaeologists for the cursed nine!

Aaron: Yeah, but now we have them.

Jackie: I wouldn't call it mission complete yet boys, you spectral fist warriors are all the same!

Harold: Not yet, knave! Smite them, Ironknight!

Carter: Terminate them, Mechaknight!

Aaron: Assimilate them, Doomknight!

Jackie: Oh, so we like to play with knights? Well, meet our warriors. Come out and play, Caliban!

Kelley: Bring it on, Baselaird!

Martha: Fight for your lady, Kilthane!

7 hours earlier:

Jackie: Say what? You want us to guard the cursed nine?

Harrison: They're the most dangerous artifacts out there, and we don't know why the spectral fist will be after them.

Martha: Oh, we'll find out sooner or later.

Keith: I know I'm asking you three to steal the nine most dangerous artifacts in the world, but we cannot afford to lose to the jade terror!

Harold: What if the huntik team gets in the way?

Keith: A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. Since Adam and Matthew are going to recruit Wilder for our cause, the cursed nine won't matter anyway.

Carter: So, we're going by assumptions?

Keith: Exactly.

Aaron: Consider it done.

Adam: You sure this is the place?

Matthew: Of course, I know the guy after all. Then again, he's been off the grid for so long.

Adam: Oh really, then what is that?

Matthew: Incubane, I knew we'd find him!

Wilder: I thought I'd seen a familiar classmate, though it seems a lot has changed.

Matthew: Yep, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Our master wants you to join us, to fight alongside the spectral fist!

Wilder: Oh. Why do you want me?

Adam: Relax, Wilder. You don't want to end up on the wrong side of history. It's just a part of being the villain.

Wilder: I've walked down that path before, what makes you think I can continue on? Then again, I've waited too long to take Den and Sophie down! Count me in!

Present day:

Aaron: So, it would seem as if our battle is stalled.

Martha: Go ahead, make the first move.

Jackie: Come after the cursed nine, we dare you!

Harold: You dare to mock us? ATTACK!

Jackie: Caliban, don't back down!

Martha: Show that hunk of junk what we're made of, Kilthane!

Kelley: Size matters Baselaird, crush that pile of bones!

Harold, Carter, and Aaron: DOUBLESPELL, SHADOWKNIFE!

Jackie: ARMORBRAND!

Martha: POISONFANG!

Kelley: AUGERFROST!

Aaron: May I call for a retreat?

Harold: Aye, we might need to do so.

Martha: We did it guys!

Jackie: Yeah, we did.

Harrison: This may have been a assumption for their real plan, but with Wilder or without him...

Kelley: the jade terror will still rip them apart.


	13. Countdown to devastation

Zach: You're not a wimp like your sisters, now are you Sarah? Come at me!

Sarah: Bring it on teach, bring it on!

Wilder: I've fought alongside the best of the best in the organization, are you any better?

Lillian: You're pushing my buttons, care to pay the price?

Wilder: Destroy, Incubane!

Zach: Thanks for the reminder, a villain with the same attitude as me had this titan. And I am honored to carry it, for every battle! Corrupt everything, Jericho!

Frieda: Well, we're literally bulking the ante.

Carter: Indeed.

Harold: Hmmm, the sensors are going crazy!

Erica: He's here.

Vok: The jade terror.

Adam: At last, we can overpower our enemies when we claim him!

Brandon: Don't know about that Adam, the terror triad fell against this titan. And they couldn't find the amulet.

Daniela: And have you seen the strength this fiend can pack, he could possibly destroy our base!

Adam: The boss won't tolerate it, which means we have to defend ourselves here. Everything is on the line! We need every titan, every power, and every amount of strength we have! So who will he fear?

Spectral fist warriors: Fear the Fist!

Adam: Then let's go!

Vok: Take to the skies, Primal-wing! Rip them apart, Slash-monger!

Daniela: Crush them, Dread-giant!

Adam: Send them under, Claygolem!

Matthew: Bring them down, Mud-ranno!

Erica: Tear them apart, Doom-fang!

Carlos: Rip them to pieces, Doomclaw!

Brandon: Raise the departed, Skull-ranno: The death bringer!

Harold: Smite them, Ironknight!

Carter: Terminate them, Mechaknight!

Aaron: Assimilate them, Doomknight!

Frieda: Obliterate, Shadow Shogun!

Jessica: Terminate, Brutefist!

Samantha: Rush, Beetlehorn!

Sarah: Incinerate, Flame-fang!

Adam: We have made too many sacrifices to go down here, it's now or never! Attack!

Harold, Carter, and Aaron: DOUBLESPELL, SHADOWKNIFE!

Erica: Doom-fang, attack! Go for the eyes!

Carlos: Never surrender, Doomclaw! Break his jaw!

Vok: It's time, Slash-monger! Hit him low!

Matthew: BLADEWAVE!

Daniela: That's it, Dread-giant! Get them! Do what you must!

Frieda: NULLCURSE!

Jessica: AUGERFROST!

Sarah: RAYPULSE!

Zach: AUGERFROST!

Erica: Ugh, he's too powerful!

Adam: I'm not giving up!

Keith: And neither should the rest of you. If we lose this, we will be weakened! Hold this place until the last gasp!

Spectral fist: Right!

Carlos: TOUCHRAM!

Lillian: POISONFANG!

Daniela: VENOMHAND!

Vok: BLADEWAVE!

Jessica: Why are you still alive?

Aaron: This is getting tougher! We're getting pummeled here!

Adam: Time to turn up the heat, eh? Smash them, Earthshaker!

Matthias: Great plan Adam, Earthshaker is just the titan we need.

Adam: Exactly! Like taking candy from a...What?

Lady Blight: So sorry to ruin the advantage, Keith, but we both know that there can be room for only one evil mastermind behind a villainous organization. And it's gonna be me!

Harold: Our house! Look what he did to our house!

Erica: Well, better start the repair process.

Matthias: Who was that, sir?

Keith: Someone who may prove to be real competition in our own plans.


	14. New City(Blight of Doom pre-show part 1

Den: There's nothing like summer in the city

Harrison: People stay fresh, while others play dirty

Grier: There's something in the air, can you smell it

Sophie: If you can't, I'd say that's fine. Welcome to our new home on the range.

Keith: The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest its head.

Adam: We fought a stalemate in the Italian capital of Venice. We shoulda known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor. And here I am, thinking we'd won.

Erica: You try to take down one threat and they find someone even worse to add to your worries.

Harold: We just don't know what the leader of this 'Doom Squad' is capable of. Who, you might ask.

Zach: Lady Blight.

Daniela: But they call her... The Mistress.

Vok: Responsible for tearing down the base I'd known for months.

Wilder: Forcing both us and our other enemies to move here.

Jackie: So? This is it.

Kathy: No going back now.

Martha: Only moving forward.

Kelley: You're here with us yet again. Where?

Frieda: Our new home. Get used to it!

Den: You who think you've seen it all You who have traveled, who have read You who are never surprised... Welcome to Verona

Harrison: You who find that Man is good Because he knows how to write beautiful songs If you find that this one is good... Welcome to Verona

Grier: Of course, here, as elsewhere Men are neither worst nor best

Sophie: Hey! You who have come here tonight By mistake or by chance...

All: You are in Verona, beautiful Verona The city where everyone is hated We'd like to leave but we stay Here, love is not king Here, three factions will make the law No need to choose your camp We chose it for you long ago You are in Verona; we speak of Verona Here, the venom of hate runs through our lives As it does through our veins Of course, our gardens are full of flowers Of course, our women are beautiful and then It's like Paradise on Earth But our souls are in Hell You are in Verona

Keith: You who go to bed at night Certain of being liked Here we are sure of no one Welcome to Verona

Adam: It's true we are blessed by the gods Here we die but we die old Everyone to his crown It's like that in Verona

Harold: Of course, here, as elsewhere Men are neither worst nor best

Frieda and Erica: Hey! You who have come here tonight By mistake or by chance...

All: You are in Verona, beautiful Verona The city where everyone is hated We'd like to leave but we stay Here, love is not king Here, three factions will make the law No need to choose your camp We chose it for you long ago You are in Verona; we speak of Verona Here, the venom of hate runs through our lives As it does through our veins Of course, our gardens are full of flowers Of course, our women are beautiful and then It's like Paradise on Earth But our souls are in Hell

Sapphire: Just turn em on and you will see, nobody ever walks alive or free.

Wilder: Hey! If you're here tonight, get ready for a string of fights...

All: Verona, beautiful Verona The city where everyone is hated We'd like to leave but we stay Here, love is not king Here, three factions will make the law No need to choose your camp We chose it for you long ago You are in Verona; we speak of Verona Here, the venom of hate runs through our lives As it does through our veins Of course, our gardens are full of flowers Of course, our women are beautiful and then It's like Paradise on Earth But our souls are in Hell

Grier: Verona! Verona! You are in Verona...


	15. New Foes(Blight of Doom pre-show part 2

Sapphire: Any information on Lady Blight yet?

Kelley: Nope, but I've dug up a lotta dirt on our newest foes. The Doom Squad has been committing acts of violence and terror throughout the years, staying in plain sight for every single crime. I'm telling ya Sapphire, these guys are not an easy group of fiends to take on. And their titans are dangerous too, and also pretty scary! Let's just say, we've got another order of evil to gobble up.

Sapphire: Yeah. This isn't going to be easy. And we've never faced an enemy that's so strong.

Jackie: Says here that they have the toughest grip on the world, which explains why they're feared.


	16. Blight of Doom: A new game begins

Sarah: We're in position Carolina, how are you faring?

Carol: It's just Carol, how many times do I need to remind you?

Valentino: Quiet, we don't need to be spotted!

Clara: Yeah, we don't need it at all.

Dana: As if, we just need the relic.

Guard: Freeze! Hands where I can see them.

Sean: There's just one problem with that statement.

Guard: What's that? Lady Blight?!

Lady Blight: Verona is such a sweet place, isn't it? That said, we recently moved in.

Guard: And what makes you so sure that you can take this relic?

Lady Blight: Perhaps you haven't met my new friends, or seen the new tools in my arsenal.

Guard: What is that thing?

Lady Blight: Kill him.

Nasher: That's another relic stolen by this 'Doom Squad' and plenty more where that came from. At this rate, things might get too close for comfort!

Momax: You think they're done, everything else might've been a practice round.

Guggenheim: Right now, we must not worry about this mess. There's too much to handle with them and the Spectral fist still out there.

Lady Blight: My fellow citizens of the world... Today you are afraid. You are afraid because you have been woken from your sleep. And this time, the Foundation you trust to save your lives cannot save any of you! No one can!

Harrison: Ah. Finally, an enemy who can really declare war upon us. You don't know how long I've waited for this one!

Grier: Yet we don't even know who she is.

Martha: You seem silent sis, what's up?

Sapphire: Oh, it's just that we're going to fight an enemy that we don't know too much about. No pressure, right?

Jackie: Pressure? What pressure?

Den: Let's go!

Lady Blight: And if you think that the Spectral fist are better conquerors than myself, well, you're just hurting yourself.

Erica: Signal's coming from there.

Adam: I'm beginning to think that maybe we're still underestimating Lady Blight here, you know. After all, she did wreck our base.

Harold: And now we'll return the favor by destroying hers.

Frieda: How hard can it be?

Grier: Seems the Spectral fist will be upon us any minute! Rage, Stonehorn!

Harrison: Roar, Saber-fang!

Kelley: Let's go, Kipperin!

Grier: Stonehorn, activate steel lance armor.

Harrison: Saber-fang, activate savage armor.

Jackie: Whoa! What are those?

Valentino: I see you met our titans, we do have their amulets as well. Metalhead, Terror-tusk, destroy them!

Dana: Keyblade, Spearseal, attack!

Carol: Lupin, Shockwire, go!

Sean: Surtur, Osiris, Unidoom, roll out!

Clara: Sky-streak, Apollo, get them!

Sophie: Jackie, Martha, Sapphire, come with me. I have a feeling that Lady Blight is just a cover story, and that someone I know has done it again!

Den(thinking): Good luck Sophie, though you'll be removing a ton of skeletons in the closet.

Jackie: I don't know why we're bringing Gareon, Kilthane, and King Basilisk over here, do I need to remind you that she has a monolith titan and we don't?

Sapphire: And do I need to remind you that we have one of our own?

Martha: Oh right, your Cyber-eye.

Sophie: I remember having to fight a former teammate in Dracula's castle, and that similar someone also was a spy on the Blood Spiral! Why don't you take off the dopey mask, Zhalia!

(Jackie gasps)

Sapphire: Mom?

(Lady Blight seems angered, as she fires a Boltflare barrage)

Jackie: Wow, I guess we got her attention.

(The other Doom Squad members launch their own onslaught as the constant barrage of Boltflare continues to pummel the four)

Grier: What's that sound?

Harrison: We must be missing a real good fight right now!

Sapphire: Whoa! Thanks Baselaird.

Kelley: Nice catch.

Sophie: I never thought I'd be saved by a vampire before.

Harrison: Don't get too mushy, I only saved your daughter after all.

Martha: Hey, we're saved.

Jackie: Thank you Metagolem, I owe you one.

Grier: What the... A mask?

Den: It can't be her, Zhalia?

Brandon: Hey, if you hadn't thought about it we're... HOLY!

Spectral fist: It can't be. What's going on? How can this be true?

Zhalia: Oh dear, it looks like the cat's out of the bag. Better make sure you don't know any more than you should!

Grier: Well, that went well.

Kelley: It did?

Grier: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it? We just got kicked out of the base!

Jackie: Uh guys, Apollo, Surtur, and Osiris are hot on our tails!

ROAR

Sophie: Umbra?

Sapphire: That's the Legendary Titan of Dimensions?

Jackie: Thanks for the assist. If you're staying with us, take us home.


	17. Blight of Doom: Return of old friends

(Umbra is seen roaring at a red dragon, and the dragon roars back.)

Martha: Aw, who is he roaring at?

Jackie: I don't know! But whoever it is, I just wish he'd stop.

Kathy: You? What about my ears!?

Zhalia(thinking): He must be coming, I know it! And with the earthquakes that have occurred this week, he's not alone.

Sophie(thinking): It's a good thing both of you are coming, your children need some guidance.

Frieda: Alright, don't anybody move! We're only for one person in particular...

Adam: So, if you cooperate, we might leave someone alive. Or, if you really need persuasion...

Grier: Nasher, they just executed a hostage. We're striking now.

Nasher: Of course, have your titans out in case things get ugly!

Sapphire: We're really heading into it now!

Kelley: Well, we're going to need to head in undetected. And lucky for us, I know just the titans for the job! Time to play, Springer!

Jackie: Take flight, Solwing!

Jessica: Any sign of her? I'm starting to get bored!

Adam: And I feel like executing another hostage. Life ain't fair! Huh?

Harold: Power must be out, we're standing in the dark.

Kelley: Nice job Springer, we've literally blinded them.

Jackie: Solwing, it's showtime!

Carter: Huh? What was that?

Daniela: I can't find it anywhere!

(Umbra roars outside, indicating that red dragon titan brought some friends and familiar faces.)

Dante: Well, I figured Burnscale had a pen pal in Umbra.

Lok: Yep, and Bronze Claw heard him too.

Jackie and Kelley: Dad!

Grier: Well, look who's playing the good guy now.

Defoe: I was about to say the same thing too, buddy. Nightscreech!

Sapphire: Uh, not that this is a touching reunion. But we have Ghouls on our tails!

Grier: Well, now that we've got more numbers. Stonehorn, activate steel lance armor!

Defoe: Nightscreech, activate moonlight armor!

Dante: Burnscale, activate inferno armor!

Kelley: Let's go, Kipperin!

Den: Vigilante, activate cindercloak.

Sophie: Ice-beak, activate polar armor!

Harrison: Saber-fang, activate savage armor!

Lok: Bronze Claw, activate desert storm armor!

Kathy: Ha-ha, guess who?

Spectral fist warriors: Dante Vale?

Frieda: Attack!

Martha: Guys, are you seriously fighting in the dark?

Lok: Hah! Now watch your old man work!

Adam and Matthew: Uh-oh.

Lok: DRAGONFIST!

Lady Blight: Well, great performance from everyone. I especially loved it when you guys cut the power off, that was brilliant! And hey, both sides really left me in tears of joy, when you guys were fighting in the dark. I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along.

Carter: So, if you have the crown of Delzor, it means that the many other Delzorian artifacts are still up for grabs, right?

Defoe: I'll take that! Kreutalk! Typical Zhalia, always unaware of what's behind you! And as long as I have the map, nobody's getting the rest of the artifacts!

Grier: Except for us!

Brandon: Wanna bet? As you've probably guessed, we've heard of the Delzorian artifacts as well.

Kathy: Whatever doc, we'll be the ones to find the rest!

Carol: Wrong again Foundation scum, we can find the rest of the artifacts!

Lok(thinking): Well, here we go again. Just like finding the amulets of will, body, and spirit. But this time, the odds have never been tougher. Because whoever finds all the artifacts, finds the key to life itself!


End file.
